


Butterfly Kisses

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 13:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10280102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: The moment she thought she had lost her forever, it was a moment that would both haunt her and be the cause of her reprieve..





	

 

 

* * *

 

 

_"I'm cold, Yukari"._

_"You're dying"._

An empty laugh, _"Isn't it ironic"._

 _"Why Yuyuko, you should be living"_   Yukari replied, sadness lacing her voice.

_"Can it really be called living when you're the bringer of death?"._

Yuyuko's depleting body shuddered in Yukari's arms, the signs of her conscious fading setting in one by one.

_"It could've been controlled"._

_"We cannot control death"_   Yuyuko smiled.

Yukari hugged her tighter, the blood from the girl's stomach never stopping.

_"I'm sorry, Yuyuko"._

_"Silly Yukarin, you made it all worth while"_ Yuyuko reassured and took in the wet violet eyes breaking, _"You never left me"._

_"I never will"._

_"I'll haunt you if you do"._

Yukari laughed softly between a sniffle, placing her hand on the cool cheek. The pink eyes that shimmered when she was around were shining more so than ever. Yuyuko was happy in the eyes of death but Yukari's heart ached, not knowing what was to be and how she would be judged, if she'd ever get to see that beautiful face again.

_"You are crying"._

_"Humour me, can ghosts cry?"_   Yuyuko asked with her lips emitting a chuckle.

Yukari thought for a moment, _"Their souls do"._

_"Rather poetic is it not, Yukari?"._

_"In its cruel way"_   Yukari replied bitterly at the way death was lingering around, _"Is there anything I can do?"._

 _"You are here, that is more than enough"_   Yuyuko replied whilst trying to keep her eyes open for a moment longer, just to commit her blonde saviour into her soul, _"I wonder.."._

_"What do you wonder?"._

_"If that is the reason I am crying"._

_"What is the reason?"._

Yuyuko was still smiling however as she rested her shaking hand over Yukari's tear stained cheek.

_"From happiness and sadness"._

The blonde knew why to the first, _"Why sadness?"._

_"Because this'll be the last time I get to see you"._

The words ripped through Yukari's soul and she pulled the dying girl closer to her chest, the cold of the floor and the room feeling warmer than her body now.

_"We will meet again, I promise Yuyuko"._

Cold hands ran into her hair as the last breaths from Yuyuko's lungs covered her neck, a small smile on the lips that were pressed against Yukari's pulse.

_"Please don't forget me"._

_"Yuyuko.."_   came the broken sobs.

_"I love you"._

_"I, Yuyuko! No, please wake up!"_   Yukari pleaded as the last pulse ceased to exist and the flow of oxygen from the girl's body filtered away.

Yuyuko's body went limp in Yukari's arms, lifeless. She couldn't move, her eyes locked onto her smile and a part of her felt relief that she could leave the world with such content and the other side of Yukari's mind was reeling from the loss of the human she fell in love with.

But she knew deep down that Yuyuko wasn't truly human, not with the abilities the girl had and it was that thought alone that spurred Yukari's thinking into overdrive.

This didn't have to be last time.

 

The rush of adrenaline Yukari felt at that moment was enough to jolt her out of her dream, her memory to be more specific.

Her violet eyes ran around the room that belonged to Yuyuko with the light of the morning streaming through the curtains. 

She was back in Hakugyokurou.

A silent sigh passed her lips as she felt the cool body resting on her chest with the abundance of pink hair standing out against the pale skin.

"A dream.." the blonde murmured as the rest of the events ran through her mind whilst she ran her fingers down Yuyuko's hair soothingly.

She always had that dream on this day.

The day that Yuyuko took her own life to spare the deaths of countless of others.

The day the Saigyou Ayakashi stopped its killing spree.

The day Yukari bargained for the girl that was asleep on her. With her own buried body no less.

Looking down at the face that was full of peace, Yukari smiled and thought how she'd do it all over as long as the end result was the content look on Yuyuko's face.

Even as one of the reasons of the existence of Gensokyo, the blonde could never be sure just how much of the incidents that surrounded Yuyuko's life that led her to the actions of that night could have been altered.

Maybe she could have relinquished her abilities.

Maybe she could have learned to control them.

Maybe she would not have been shunned by all.

Or maybe it would've all led to the very moment they were in now regardless.

 

It did not matter now Yukari thought to herself as the sleeping form roused, her eyelashes fluttering gently on the base her neck with arms wrapping around her torso tightly.

Hakugyokurou gained a mistress.

Yuyuko got to live life after death.

Gensokyo gained a new partial resident.

Yukari saved her love.

In its own twisted way, the saddened end of Yuyuko Saigyouji justified its means.

 


End file.
